The Roller One shot- Covered in Peanut Butter
by msfalcone18
Summary: An ancient Evil is waking up, it's first mischief? Cover Rarity in delightful peanut butter of course!


Covered in peanut butter

It's early in the morning in the little town of Ponyville; every pony is asleep ignorant of the tragedies to come. We'll all but a mare still awake thanks to thanks to work uncomfortably delayed.

The needles of the sewing machine went up and down the noise, oh the noise. The little Filly thought. Covering hear deadly sensitive ears whit her little pillow. "Rarity can you stop it is 3:00 am for Luna's sake!" – The little filly screamed after looking at the big and round analogue clock in her room.

"Sweetie Belle didn't I told I would have to work overnight if I went to that dreadful movie?"-The walls of Carousel Boutique were rather thin; the details of the many discussions and events happening on the place were no secret to their neighbors. However this is a story for another day...

"Yes but I didn't remember how awful sewing machines sound! "- Rarity frowned and said- "Come on sister don't be such a whiny girl, I am about to get done".

"Buck she says I am the whiny one"-she said so rarity wouldn't hear. The filly screamed her lungs out yet again, angry at her sister's lack of care for her beauty sleep.

"pst.." – From the darkness was heard. She gazed there was nothing there- "pst"- the petite voice whispered again.

"Who…"- she also whispered.

"Hey there little filly, can't sleep tonight? "- The filly then cowered behind her pillow. The ponies were no stranger to the supernatural and their nature ordered only two things when facing it, to run or to accept your demise.

"Don't worry little pony I won't harm you, in fact I can't, it is impossible totally not something I would do ever… "- Sweetie put on more attention to the voice now; it didn't sound so frightening just strange, genderless was the correct word. Dam it sounded suspicious.

"But that is not the important thing here filly, tell me have you heard of the Roller?"-Sweetie didn't say a thing.

"You haven't right ... doesn't surprise me the old sun witch is just like that…"- Sun witch? Could he mean princes Celestia? Sweetie thought perplexed by the mean nick name it had given the princess.

"Wait, aren't I a spoiled little thing, what is your name sweetie?"- The voice asked ironically-"I am Sweetie belle"-she laughed at the iron-y of the situation-"Delightful, however we are short of time and your beauty sleep has been put at hold long enough, so may I ask you, do you want to hear my proposal? "

Tough Sweetie Belle didn't know at the time she was about to trap herself and Equestria in one of the most annoying series of situations-"mm yes? "

That was it; the voice finally showed itself as nothing more than a simple peanut butter jar- "fantastic so this is the nature of my first sigil, say little girl would like that you, Carousel boutique and your sister to be covered in peanut butter? "

"Peanut butter, really?" – The filly giggled.

"Think about it! If you were to be covered in peanut butter all the stress, all the preoccupations that you and your sister have gone through due to her work , all of it would be banished in smashed slimy gooey thingies!"

She was trapped, bound to agree she just didn't know yet.

"Do whatever, I am probably already dreaming anyways"

And whit a simple whim one the ancient evils of Equestria came to life again.

Discord the current god of chaos was sleeping submerged in a wonderland of flying tacos and tasty dishware. But all of sudden he felt it, on the nape of his long furry neck a "tingle".

It could only mean one thing… his dear brother was back, he… -buck he thought. Discord remembered how his bro was back in the day, the things he did, the horrors he unleashed.

_At time's birth,_

_There were two sisters,_

_And a funny snake._

_In peace they lived,_

_Guiding mortals in their tale,_

_But peace for long cant yield._

_For the roller is already here._

Such was the prophecy given by the ancient hares before the solitude of the sun holder was a reality, before two of the greatest enemies of Equestria came to be. This leaved the sun holder whit out company, event which started the age of solitude.

The architect of it all was the roller, the strange and corrupting being, the shadow ever present, the filthy one, the bald one, he was Discord's little brother.

_ The roller is not a being which powers over reality, but on the wills of ponies._

The stomach of young Sweetie Belle was swallowed and big filled whit old peanut butter – "where… where I am" – her stomach rumbled sickly. She was in the middle of her home, the smell of peanut butter was overpowering.

Like the mysterious voice promised the whole house was covered in a very sticky peanut butter, so were her hooves they were, trap by the butter. Surrounded by Bottles of peanut butter Sweetie Belle couldn't if… -"Your sister rarity wakes up and finds you it would be bad, wouldn't it?"

"Oh no you were real, let me…" The filly struggled against the peanut butter but to no avail it was really hard.

"Out, why? Hadn't School thought you to face the consequences of your own actions Sweetie?"

"But you were supposed to put the peanut butter everywhere not me, I don't even remember…"

"Hold your horses! I never said I would do it, and rely what can you even do about it the damage has been done deal with it…Sayonara little filly!"

The voice stopped, and Sweetie Belle was knocked in to blackness.

Indulgence, such were the themes of the many dreams the pretty mare of our tale had. Since she is and will always be a lady, treats like lust, Gluttony, and senseless and uncontrolled greed could only have room in one place: Her dreams.

"Come here little precious flavory treat!"- She was galloping on the trial of a toast. But not any toast, the dammed treat was the most sinfully decadent toast ever!

The toast itself had the mare's name written on its valleys, the peanut butter was shaped in many iterations of her own cutie mark, and at the center was the most complicatedly sliced banana you could ever dream of.

So Lady Rarity Belle finally was about to indulge in her decadent pleasures by approaching the toast little by little, in hope of maximizing her incoming pleasure. It was in, at first it was just like she expected, the flavor was there and it was sort of missing due it being so decadent… but it only lasted no more than two seconds.

Did you ever feel overwhelmed? Did you ever stared at darkness and it stared back? Did it make you go insane? Rarity felt that in the moment. First things were missing then… she could not feel anything else, she could not taste, breathe, or think but the sensation of peanut butter overflowing her existence.

Rarity finally woke up-"dear that was an awful lot of peanut buttERRR"

It was everywhere, she could smell it, see it, taste it (Thanks to its sheer concentration in the atmosphere).

_The pretty mare,_

_The naive sister,_

_Once were dreaming,_

_They escaped the dream, _

_But there was never such a thing._

She puked, she puck, and puck, the peanut butter feel in her mouth whit more puke and it feel once again whit more puke.-"Delightful isn't it?"-It smiles, it has always been smiling.


End file.
